Neko Tramp
by AntiJay
Summary: Ciel is a neko. Sebastian a vet. Short Story. Enjoy XX
1. Intro, and life greating

_**Summey:  
Ciel Phantomhive a neko. Sebastian Michaelis a vet. Hmm i wonder how these to meet? How will life be for a young 11 year old Ciel Phantomhive?**_

* * *

 **Neko Tramp**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

All you could hear was nurses and doctors. Well vets. Rushing down the corridoor shouting, get out the way, move over, and sometimes, this is an emergancy. What was this emergancy you ask? Well let's start from the beginin.

"Be safe baby" A blond haired neko said as she left a box on the street under a shining night lamp as the streets where sourrounded by the darkness. The cardboard box ocasionally shook, moved and shifted. And on some occasions whimpered.

Within the box was a baby neko. Blue haired, blue eyed, and long ear's plus tail. The neko was a very cute and will most defanantly be a good looking neko. Everytime a car drove by, it would make the neko inside whimper at the loud noise.

A red car was zooming down on the road and rain through a rather large puddle, causeing all of the water to leap up onto the pavement and hit the box, soaking it wet. And of course the baby neko didn't like that one bit.

As the box finally broke appart from the wetness, a tumbling ball of blue fur rolled out. Lifting his head, the young neko squinted before crawling on his hands and knees. The bluenette neko stumbled across some nice fresh green grass, also known as someones front lawn.

Yawning, the neko smelled food and imediantly went to the smell, upon reaching the smell he nocked over, what we know as, a bin or a trash can. Once the metal trash can hit the concreat path way, rotten food spilled out.

Not thinking twise, the neko dived into the bins contents and found a old chicken leg, chewing the neko didn't notice as the house's lights turned on and a woman was looking through the creamy window curtains.

The baby neko was now finished and hissed as the woman came out trying to grab him, so he ran, fled, anything to get away and insure that he is safe. He then caught sent of his mother and followed. The woman at the house soon lost and forgotten behind.

Throughout the young nekos life, he has been eating off the streets and searching for his parents, alas he found them. Dead. Not a pretty way to find them, and he wished he hadnt searched in the first place, cause not only when he found them.

The men that placed them there came to collect the bodys to burn, but instead picked up the now 10 year old neko boy. Thats right. The boy had been living on the streets most of his young neko life.

'Brat' was currently sitting crouched, knees to chest while his vision was held down not dareing to look up. Who is Brat you ask? Thats the name the bluenette neko was given throughout the year he had been held captive.

"Feeding time you brat!" A scruff man said with a pan of meaty, chuncky cat food. It descusted him, he may be a neko. Half human, half cat, but this was taking the mick. But to servive he ate and ate, all they wanted him to, or else a punishment was to come.

Due to the fowl taste he threw up onto the cell floor, only to hear his cage door opening moments later and he to be pulled out by two men. "What a waste in food. Master thinks its time for a punishing!" One brown haired man said as he threw the young neko boy called 'Brat' onto a gurney like table.

Turning his head frantically, he saw a man coming closer with a red hot stick, on the end of it was a branding design. He slowly came closer as the two men held him down and lifted up the back of his scruffy shirt.

Screams were heard as he was branded on his back, just below the shoulder blade. Yowls turned to whimpers turning to the sounds of slaps until silence. The so called 'Master' spoke up. "Now that you are mine, you are to run on my errands or else. We will kill you, tell anyone? We will kill you slowly"

After that was said, the bluenette was out the same day to deliver a letter to a group known as the misfit snakes, in back lane alley. Upon waiting he heard the bark of dogs, probably alsations. Only when they came into view he found his thoughts to be correct.

Run.

And he did. He ran and ran, but alas he found himself on the ground. Face pressed into the concreate the dogs bit, chewd, and clawed at his skin, leaveing a bloodied mess. A grosary store owner no to far away saw the commotion and called help.

Sooner or later, the muts left, thinking the boy was dead, and if not, soon to be. The sound of sirens where heard as the ambulance pulled up to examane the neko on the floor. Nurses and doctors came rushing out, loading him onto a colapsable bed before lifting and wheeling it into the ambulance van, heading to the animal hospital.

Well this is where this short story ends and we beging back at the begining... _All you could hear was nurses and doctors. Well vets. Rushing down the corridoor shouting, get out the way, move over, and sometimes, this is an emergancy. What was this emergancy you ask? Well let's start from the beginin._

"Someone get Mr. Michaelis, one of the vetanerians shouted as they bagan to put needles into the neko called 'Brat' and slowly getting ready to oporate on the fragile and limp body, yet he was still awake, but only just clinging to life.

What would his boss think? What will happen if he didn't return? He would probably die anyway for being late to deliver or returning to his master late, and torn up. Head turning slightly 'Brat' blinked as he saw a raven haired man come into the room, then lights out.

The next morning 'Brat' rose from within a very large cot bed. This was like your ordinary hospital beds, but prehaps a bit more square like, with bars surrounding it. Thus the cot name.

As he rose, he noticed a cast on his left arm, pink to no less. Not even bothering about the colour he looked around some more before attempting to climb the tall cot like bed. But he was to small. The bars where about five centemeters above his head, and didnt have enough phisical stength to lift himself up and over. Especially since he had a cast on his left arm.

Sighing in defeat, he sat back down on the bed again and looked at his attire. He was wearing a hospital gown, many pictures coated the nighty, obiously for children. The rest of him was naked, exept for some boxers he was wearing.

Lifting the gown he saw his legs. Tattered in stitched such as normal and butterly stitches. And a few bruses. The vets din't o a to bad a job. A red headed woman appeared in the room with a metal trolly with what seamed to be new needles and small bottles of medication.

All of this lady was red exept for her vet coat, that was white. She wore thin glasses and high heels, a makeup. On he name badge it said. Madam A. Red. She stepped foward smileing at the curious neko boy.

Currently. The neko had leaned foward on his knees, his hands wrapped around the bars of the cot. He was used to this sean as though he lived in a cage, where as you can hear the other animals neko door screaming to get out.

Trying to lean foward and sniff what the red vet was doing he got cought up in all that red and began to day dream. 'Brat' felt a sharp pinch on his bottom, which brought him back to reality, only to find the vet walking back around to where he saw her last.

She got the last needle ready and stepped towards the neko boy. Who actually moved away this time. He hissed as she came closer. Not dare talk unless he is punished he just hisses, glared, growls and kicks as well as try to claw all his can through the spaces provided in the bars on his bed.

Wondering what all the fuss is about, the same raven haired man from before walked in with a smile on his face. "Hello. Nice to see your awake. How are you feeling" He asked 'Brat' who in turn glared.

Madam Red, using this as a destraction, and injected the neko again, gaining a hiss, and a mouthed 'Go away!' also. Tail swishing in annoyance he focused back onto the raven haired male, who he saw to hae ruby red eyes.

Leaning foward again, curious across his ocean blue eyes, he grips the bars tighter and sniffed no where in particular to get a good wiff of the ruby eyed man, who smiled. He quietly growld as the man got closer.

"Whats you name?"

He was asked a direct question, thus must ansew, or else he could get punished 'Brat' thought, cause thats how he was brought up for the past year. Talk only when talken to.

"Brat"

Shocked at the reply the man said "What?"

"People call me Brat" The child said again before his ears made a satalite loacating mannor. "I see" The man said as he began to write down on a clipboard and a peice of paper.

Name:

Sex: _Male_

Height:

Age:

Weight:

He was unsure on rest of the information, thus why he is here, to run some tests. Pulling on the clip from under the side of the cot bed, he slowly lowered the bars and held out his hand for the neko boy to take, who looked at it stupidly.

Sighing the man put his hand down and said "Come on" And to his suprize, the boy uickly complied. A thought struck him as he led the neko down to his office. What was that mark on the boys back during surgery-

He was cut off by the sound of him unlocking his office door, and pushing the boy inside. "Im Sebastian Michaelis. But you can call me Sebastian, im gonna be your vet while your here okay?" Te boy only nodded in respone.

"Would you please step onto the scales?" Nodding again, the boy did as asked, no questions asked. Writeing down the information, they went to hight, and he was then asked his age, which was twelve.

"Well i carnt keep calling you Brat" Sebastian said riseing after filling in the forms "You need a name. You got any family?" A shake of the head 'no' was his ansew. Feeling sorry he thought of a name for the young boy.

'His name looks like it might start with a C' He thought before a few names came to mind. He gave them extra thought before smileing and turning towards the boy who was sat on the floor, fiddling with the hem of his hospital gown.

"Ciel" Said boy looked up "How about it? You like it?" Sebastian could see the faintest smile come from the boy as he nodded his head in a 'yes' geasture. Turning to his cubards, Sebastian pulled out a black collar, with no tags. Yet.

"Do you mind?" Yet with another 'no' Sebastian placed the collar around the boys neko before stepping back to have a look. "Cute" was all he said, making the boy puff out in silent anger. Mouthing 'Im not cute!'

"Why carnt you talk?"

"I was told from-" He cut him self off. Kneeling down, Sebastian grabbed the boys shoulders "Your safe now, no one from where you came from can find you now and hurt you okay? I promise you that" After that said the boys tense muscles relaxed.

"I was taken after i found my parents dead, after ten years looking. They tortured me and beat me until i obeyed. I arnt suppose to speak unless spoken to directly. Im not to be rude outloud or in actions. I was to obey every command and listen, no matter the circumstances" He then finished, a tear dropping from his eye.

"Shh, shh. It's okay now. Your safe" Sebastian cooed, hugging the boy to the youngers suprize. "Thank you" Was the only two words spoken, and yet, they where so silent almost a whisper.

Ciel, as he was now known as, was sat in the cot, a TV above the bars playing a kids cartoon show. "Afternoon Ciel" Sebastian smiled carried a tray of food "Dinner time" Ciel groaned at that. He hated the animal hospitals food.

"Don't worry Ciel. I made it" At that, the boy perked up and tried to grab the meal through the bars. Yes he still had to have them up because he climbed out of bed one night and tried to escape back to his Master, so he wouldnt get into trouble.

Lowering the cot's baars, Sebastian placed the traay of food in Ciel's lap. Fish and chips with vegies on the side for lunch. Humming in aproval, Ciel's tail waved happily as did his ears. The blunette was nearly fully healed, but slightly noticable scars, other than that he looks like a brand new neko.

"Ciel. Would you like to come home?" Ciel looks up and shakes his head in a 'no' geasture "Not that home. My home" At this, Ciel stopped eating for a moment before smileing and nodding his head happily in a 'yes' geasture before proceeding to carry on eating the meal that Sebastian had prepared for him.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	2. Home sweet Home

_**Recap:**_

 ** _Lowering the cot's baars, Sebastian placed the traay of food in Ciel's lap. Fish and chips with vegies on the side for lunch. Humming in aproval, Ciel's tail waved happily as did his ears. The blunette was nearly fully healed, but slightly noticable scars, other than that he looks like a brand new neko._**

 ** _"Ciel. Would you like to come home?" Ciel looks up and shakes his head in a 'no' geasture "Not that home. My home" At this, Ciel stopped eating for a moment before smileing and nodding his head happily in a 'yes' geasture before proceeding to carry on eating the meal that Sebastian had prepared for him._**

* * *

 **Neko Tramp**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Ciel was currently sniffing around Sebastian appartment, cast still on. Sadly, and walking the halls. The neko boy spotted a ball on yarn. Well not just once baclll but more than five balls of yarn in a brown basket, next to a creamy white sofa, in what he thought to be the living room.

Leaning down, he slowly stalks a green and red yarn ball, hitting the green out the basket and chasing it around the room. He has never felt to alive. The green yarn ball got s suddenly large hit from Ciel's hand and rolled off.

Ciel chased the the ball of un reaveling yarn around the whole room, effectively on his way around the room to catch and hit the ball. Repete. He knocked over plenty of things. Let me just name them for you. He knocked over ornaments on the fireplace base. A flower pot near the window. Window netting was yanked down and broken. Pillow cushions where scattered. Photoframes where smashed and TV whires snapped. And to top it all off, the brightly coloured green ball of yarn was all over the room and tangled the boys legs and arms.

Sebastian came rushing in at the sound of smashing and breaking, upon entering his jaw dropped at the mess. He currently saw Ciel on the floor licking the back of his hand who slightly yawned.

"Ciel" Sebastian said in a stern and strict voice. Said boy turned his head to look at the other male in the room. Upon seeing the glare he froze and stood to run, effectively running past until he tripped.

He forgot he was tangled in the green yarn. Trying to get untangled, he was freed but then picked up by the collar of his shirt and faced with glareing red rubys. Getting a flick on the nose and then the ear, the neko yelped.

"Naughty! You dont do that!" Right then and there, Ciel went limp and his bottom lip quivered in fright and worry as well as he didn't like it when others raised their voice, due to his sensitive ears.

Sighing, Sebastian just desided to give the boy a time out. "You will sit here and think about what you've done!" He said sternly, before leaveing the boy on the steps in the hallways stairs.

Night came around, the living room was cleaned, dinner was eaten and bathtime labour as well. Lets just say Ciel isnt much for water. Turning to his left then right, Ciel saw Sebastian pull him close and colapsing into bed.

Possibly opening up again to Sebastian might not be an idea. Maby he wonte end up meating Master again anytime soon or later. Hopefully. He snuggled into Sebastian's chest before falling asleep.

He loved Sebastian and Sebastian, Ciel.

* * *

Thanks for reading, chapters will be one shots from now on. Hope you enjoyed any one shot ideas would be very much apreciated. Example... Halloween, Christmas, Birthday and others such as beach party or shopping malls ect.. Anyways hope you all look foward to reading up coming chapters. P.S i was boared so i wrote this story X3 not bad i must say so myself. XX Bye xx

 **-Ciel2031**


End file.
